Home Again
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka and Starish visit her grandmother while on an extended break...


Home Again

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Nanami Haruka made her way quickly down the corridor of the concert venue to the dressing rooms for the members of Starish. They were taking a break from a dress rehearsal waiting for repairs to be done on some equipment. "Minna-san!" She called out.

"Hai." The group answered together.

She entered the room, laughing, to see her singers relaxing on whatever surface they could find. They were all sipping at assorted beverages in an attempt to stay hydrated. She took a breath seeing the state of undress the group was in, especially Ichinose Tokiya whom she had fallen in love with and was currently in a relationship. He had stripped off the top layer and had undone the front of his shirt to bare his torso and was currently drying off with a towel. "As you know," she started, taking a bottle of water from Shinomiya Natsuki who smiled at her. "We all have some time off coming and I had said I was planning on visiting my Obaasan."

"Hai, you said you were leaving the morning after the concert." Kurusu Syo took a huge gulp of water.

"More like deserting us." Jinguji Ren teased, sucking on a popsicle.

"Jinguji-san!" The founder of Starish stamped one tiny foot. The group laughed. "Anyhow, I spoke to her a little bit ago."

"She will happy to see you." Aijima Cecil told her, sucking up a frozen drink through a straw.

"If you will all please let me finish!" She finally huffed out, blowing out her bangs.

"Go on, Nanami." Hijirikawa Masato told her, taking a bite of shaved ice.

"Arigatou. Now, Obaasan knows how busy we all have been and you have all met her briefly. Except, Cecil-chan." She smiled at the newest member of the group. "When I told her I was coming to visit and that it would be an extended stay, she invited everyone to come." She beamed.

"We would not want to impose." Tokiya said, taking a drink from the bottle of water Ittoki Otoya handed him.

"We're a lot to take on, Nanami," the red-haired guitarist explained.

"She's spryer than you think." Golden eyes moved over each member. "She can handle all of us."

"It _would_ be good to get out of the city." Natsuki mused.

"Some place quiet." Masato added, wistfully.

"No screaming fans." Otoya sighed.

"No chasing and hiding." Cecil said, referring to the group's recent trouble with unruly and aggressive admirers.

"Time to be just us." Ren pondered aloud.

"Take a walk out in the open. Just be out in the open." Syo fell onto the couch next to Natsuki.

Tokiya reached a hand out to Haruka and pulled her closer, "Are you sure she won't mind us invading her time with you?" He peered into her eyes.

"She asked me to convey her invitation." She reassured him. "Besides, it's not like you're a bunch of small children." She looked over to where Syo and Cecil were tussling over the last of the grapes. "Well maybe not." She mused with a chuckle.

"So," Tokiya addressed his group mates. "Shall we go?"

"I'm in." Ren replied. The others voiced similar opinions.

0-0-0-0

Starish were waiting in the main foyer of the mansion for the cars to arrive, piles of luggage surrounding them. Ren, Syo and Cecil were slouched on the bench. Otoya, Masato and Natsuki were standing and Tokiya was sitting in a chair with Haruka behind him giving him a neck rub.

"You were all so fantastic last night," their composer said, remembering the extra-long concert they had given. They were so thankful for their fan's support they had done several encores which had made the performance run almost four hours—much to the delight of everyone.

"We could not have done it without your music, Haru-chan." The bespectacled singer told her sincerely, coming to her side.

"I think maybe some of you have overdone it." Haruka leaned over Tokiya's shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I was fine until this morning." Tokiya explained, wincing as his lady love hit a tender spot.

"Getting old there, Icchi?" Ren, asked smirking.

"And just who was slow getting ready this morning?" Masato queried of the tall saxophonist. "I could have sworn I heard you groaning earlier in your rooms."

"Yeah, well…."

"At least the fans were happy." Otoya reflected.

"It was a terrific show." Syo confirmed.

"Saotome was even pleased." Cecil added.

"If the reviews are any indication, sales of the CD will go through the roof." Blue eyes gleamed as Syo imitated their manager.

"It seems everyone liked the new material so the disc will sell well." The tall, blonde violinist confirmed.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," Tokiya let his head fall against the back of the chair to gaze into golden eyes. He knew she had worried about the new songs on their next album but the reviews and the news given to them from the staff at Shining Entertainment were positive. The extremely heavy internet traffic had taken down the servers at the company. All this had made Saotome one happy man; so happy he had scheduled a full month's break for them.

0-0-0-0

When they arrived at Haruka's grandmother's farm it was the middle of the afternoon. Hugs were given and the tiny composer laughed at the blushing group. Tokiya stepped forward with a box in his hands, "Mrs.…?" He began, not knowing how to address the older woman.

"Obaasan is fine, Tokiya-chan." She told him, smiling up at the tall vocalist.

A blush stained his cheeks as his lady love quietly laughed at his side. "This is for you. Honto ni domo arigatou for letting us come into your home." He bowed as did the others.

"It is an honor to have you here." Haruka's grandmother took the gift. "Haru-chan always speaks so highly of you all; it will be wonderful to see firsthand. Perhaps you can sing for this old lady." She teased, motioning for them to follow her into the house.

"Obaasan, we are on a break."

"Iie," Ren said, hefting his bags. "Such a small request…how can we deny a lady such a pleasure."

"She was right." The elder Nanami turned, looking straight at the orange-haired musician. "You _are_ a charmer."

The rest of the members laughed, "She's got you pegged, Ren." Syo said through the chuckling.

Once they were all settled, Haruka took Cecil by the arm and formally introduced him to her relative. "It is so good to meet the woman who taught so much about music to Haruka." He told her, taking her hands in his.

"I am so pleased to have you here, Oji-sama."

"You need not be formal, onegai shimasu. I am but just one member of the group." Green eyes sparkled.

"Hai, Cesshi is just one of us." Ren stated, taking a seat at the table and stealing a snack from the tray.

"Don't eat too much, you'll spoil your dinner."

"Hai, hai, Obaasan." The saxophonist replied.

Since dinner would be a while and they had been cooped up in cars for most of the day, the members of Starish decided to venture out and explore the farm. Haruka pointing out the different vegetables growing, which amazed Cecil and the others. Masato seemed to be taking mental notes and Natsuki exclaimed that the baby plants were so cute.

Dinner was an interesting affair with the men not really knowing how to behave: should they be formal or relaxed. The grandmother put a stop to the indecisiveness. "Be yourselves, minna. I can feel the tension." She told them, smiling. "Enjoy the meal. I do not stand on formality in my home."

"I'm not sure you know what you are about to take on, Obaasan." Otoya told her, accepting a bowl of vegetables from said lady.

"We can be pretty boisterous." Syo added.

"It will be a nice change then." She assured them.

"Ano, Obaasan." Haruka began.

"Nonsense, Haru-chan. I am quite sure they can behave somewhat appropriate for their ages."

Masato and Tokiya about spit out the food in their mouths, while the others looked to each other. The whole assembly started laughing.

"I like your grandmother." Cecil told Starish's composer.

Late that night, Haruka awoke to the sound of a door sliding. She quickly made her way out and saw her love sitting in the moonlight on the edge of the porch, resting against a pillar. "Tokiya-anata?" She leaned down and laid a gentle hand on a broad shoulder. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Tokiya looked up into concerned, sun-kissed eyes. "Hai, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet." He apologized, taking her hand.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." She sat next to him, scooting closer to his warmth.

"I just couldn't sleep." He wrapped an arm around her.

"What can I do? Would you like something to eat? To drink? I can…"

He pulled her closer when she made a move to get up. "Iie. You worry too much," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I guess I'm trying to settle; I've not had time off like this in so long. Since before my debut as Hayato." He looked up at the twinkling stars. "It just feels strange."

"You're decompressing." She told him, hugging his arm.

"Am I the only one who feels this way?"

"Of course not!" Haruka raised a slim hand and cupped his cheek. "Everyone has a different way of dealing with it: Jinguji-san goes for a run, Syo-kun and Cecil-chan play video games, Shinomiya-san has his cute things and his cooking, Hijirikawa-san has his traditional writing and Ittoki-kun does what feels right at the moment."

"So why am I so atypical?" Tokiya let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think it's because you keep everything bottled up inside," she theorized. "When we first started and you were sick, you didn't tell anyone. I only found out when you almost passed out on top of me. Then you hid the fact you were Hayato and the grueling schedule you were trying to maintain." She raised her other hand so she fully held his striking face. "You once told me that good work means taking a break and that I should also share my pain with you. You need to do the same, anata."

"I'm not used to sharing…." He replied, dropping his eyes.

"Iie," she countered, lowering her head so she could peer into stormy eyes. "You are not used to having someone be there for you." She raised up so she could press butterfly kisses to his eyelids. "You have me and Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, Ittoki-kun, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san, Cecil-chan, and even Tomo-chan, the Sensei's and Quartet Night not to mention Saotome-sama are all there for you." She encouraged. "You even now have Obaasan." She teased. "We are all here to support and be there for one another. Like you said: 'share your pain' with us. We will all listen; you are not alone anymore." She put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"It's difficult for me to be so open with anyone else." He said softly, raising one hand to stroke her forearm. "I'm not used to having so many people in my life."

Haruka's heart broke at Tokiya's admission; she knew more about him than the others did for the simple fact they were in a serious relationship and he was able to open up to her more easily. He had told her he wanted her to know the kind of man she was involved with and that meant no secrets between them. He had been open about his childhood, the pain of his father's leaving in disdain of his son becoming an idol and then the meteoric rise as Hayato. Underneath his words, she could hear his loneliness and fear. "I think we're all here to stay. No one is leaving."

"Hai," he whispered.

She could hear the tears in his voice. The last time he had gotten this emotional was the night he had confronted the rest of the members of the group after they had found out he was Hayato and he had hidden that fact from them. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, "It's getting long." She said softly.

"No time to get a trim." He replied, sounding weary. "Anyway, I thought you liked it long."

"I do as long as you do." She reached up with her other hand and made a ponytail. "Just long enough." She laughed softly.

"I'll get a trim; I do not want to compete with Jinguji," he yawned.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"I can try." He stood then took both her hands to help her stand. "I just hope I don't lay there wide awake again." He hugged her. "Arigatou for listening." He whispered in one delicate ear.

"Always." She returned his embrace.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Tokiya wandered into the kitchen; he poured a cup of coffee from the pot and rested against the counter, letting the caffeine rush through his system. Haruka entered through the back door clutching a basket of peaches. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Were you able to sleep?" She set the basket down, took a peach, proceeded to clean it and fed him bits of it.

The tall singer nodded as he chewed. After swallowing the bite, he leaned down and kissed her good morning. "I was finally able to fall asleep." He sipped at his coffee. "I think it's the quiet that makes it more difficult." He finished, accepting another slice of fruit.

"Syo-kun and Jinguji-san said the same thing when they went off this morning for a run." She laughed. She smiled when her grandmother entered the room carrying a basket of freshly collected eggs. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Obaasan."

"I hope everyone slept well." She said, pointedly glancing at the tall singer standing next to her granddaughter.

"Obaasan!"

"Haruka, it's alright." Tokiya said, eyeing the older Nanami. He looked her directly in the eye. "I love your granddaughter and I promise to make her happy and never to hurt her."

Haruka's relative looked deeply into the vocalist's steel-blue eyes. "Hai, I know; I can see the proof of your words in your eyes." Tokiya dropped his head at this and the elder lady lifted a finger to his chin to raise his head. "That is nothing to be ashamed of, Tokiya-chan." She smiled at him, turning to start the morning meal preparations. "You young men, thinking you need to hide what you feel." She 'tsked' as she washed rice.

"Hai," he cleared his throat. "I was told something similar earlier by Haruka." He chuckled softly when said female stuck her tongue out at him as she went to her grandmother's side to help with the meal.

"Haru-chan!"

"Gomen nasai." She smiled in apology.

0-0-0-0-0

A few days later, the group had settled into a lazy routine: sleeping late in the mornings seemed to be a requirement. Once up, Ren and Syo went for a run, while Masato meditated. Otoya, Cecil and Natsuki went for a morning walk and Tokiya stayed in the kitchen sometimes helping and sometimes just watching. After breakfast, the day fell into whatever felt right at the moment. Masato spent a lot of time with their host, getting recipes and learning new ways to prepare things. He had apologized after Ren had pointed out that he was stealing Haruka's time with her grandmother to which both ladies had gently assured him that everything was fine and they were spending enough time together and that he should not worry.

Haruka looked up from a composition she was working on when she heard a distinct yell from the open field where a raucous soccer game was being played. She had gotten the new idea earlier and had written it down; it seemed as if inspiration hit even during a vacation and she thought she had best not waste it.

She watched as a friendly shoving match ensued after Cecil made a goal and laughed when she heard the gracious insults start. She noticed how sweaty and tired the members of Starish were getting, she opened the picnic basket at her side and starting setting out ice cold drinks and towels. She called out to them and then stood, shaking her head when she went unheard. She wandered from the tree where she had been sitting to the edge of the field. The group looked exactly like they did after a long performance: energized, sweaty and happy. "I think you all need a break!" She yelled.

Play stopped and the ball rolled over to her. The tall saxophonist trotted over. "Lady, there was no need to yell." He teased, taking the edge of his t-shirt and raising it to his face to wipe the perspiration off.

"Jinguji." Masato warned, coming up to them.

"I have cold drinks and towels for you." Haruka nodded towards the tree. "You could all use a break; your playing looks more strenuous than a live show." She turned and strolled back to her spot. The others followed.

"Hai, Haru-chan." Natsuki replied for the group, accepting an icy water bottle.

Tokiya dropped down beside his love and took a towel from her and wiped his face. After sipping from the water she had handed to him, he drenched his hair with some of the icy liquid. Taking another towel, he semi-dried his hair then taking the now cold towel, raised his shirt and rubbed it along his muscular torso. Haruka took a deep breath, trying to settle her racing heart.

Syo and Cecil jumped up when they saw Haruka's grandmother approaching, carrying a large tray. "Let us help." The emerald-eyed prince told her as he took the tray from her.

"Arigatou," Syo took her hand and helped her to sit. "You all were playing so hard, I thought you could use a cold snack." She motioned to the slices of watermelon on the tray.

"You are too good to us, Obaasan." Ren told her, blue eyes sparkling.

"You should have called for us to help." Masato added, handing out the slices.

"This is so good." Syo exclaimed, the juice running down his chin.

"Very good." Natsuki nodded, taking another bite.

Haruka, taking a bite of her own piece, turned her head and saw Tokiya licking the juice from his fingers. She felt her heart speed up again. He looked up and smiled at her. They had both spoken about taking their relationship to the next level and had agreed they would know when the time was right and would not rush things just for the sake of having moved that far. The composer returned the smile and taking another towel, reached over and wiped the juice running down her love's strong chin.

"Hmmmmm, a wifely action." The orange-haired, former financial scion teased.

"Now, now. Let them be, Ren-chan." Haruka's relation chided. She sighed, "It's a delight for me to see Haru-chan so happy and in love."

Ren blushed at the use of 'chan'; he had not been called that in a long time and found he missed it. "Hai, hai." The others laughed at seeing their resident charmer being the one charmed for a change.

After finishing off their snack, everyone lay back enjoying the cool breeze, not really wanting to get back to their game but rather just enjoying the laziness of just being. Tokiya sighed as his love ran her fingers through his hair, his head resting in her lap. "Feels good."

"You all deserved this break." She replied, looking around her at the group sprawled about. She knew the fans would be so jealous of her if they could view this scene.

"So did you, Nanami." Masato said.

"But it's not been a total break, Little Lamb." Ren added, tilting his head so the sun shone on his face.

"You've been composing." Otoya glanced at their female member.

"When inspiration strikes….." Haruka replied guiltily.

"It sounds good." Cecil defended. The group had heard her playing during their days and though they would not admit it, they were anxious to work on the composition and had even traded ideas amongst themselves.

"It does," Syo added as Natsuki nodded, his blonde curls bobbing around his head.

"Are you close to finishing?" Tokiya asked, sitting up.

"Just about." She picked at the grass.

"But?"

"Something is still not right with it." She sighed.

"Haru-chan," the bespectacled member began, moving closer. "We have all been listening and have some ideas."

"But this is time off for you!" She argued.

"Lady, did you not just say something about when inspiration strikes?" Ren, too sat up.

"Ne, Haru-chan? You should let them help you." Her grandmother spoke up. "You are a team after all."

Haruka looked at each member of Starish, seeing their willingness and something more in each face. "If you all are sure?" When they all agreed they were willing, she sighed. "After dinner?"

After helping with the dinner dishes, Haruka and her singers gathered around the piano with the elder Nanami sitting nearby doing some mending. The composer was astonished to see the amount of notes and writing that each of them brought. She laughed softly. The men started discussions on all their ideas and then took the sheet music; taking another piece of staff paper, Masato sat next to Haruka at the piano and started making notations and copying the music with the rest adding suggestions. Haruka started playing the combined piece with Tokiya singing and the others adding harmony. When she reached the problem area everything stopped, "See what I mean?" she said dejectedly.

"Not to worry, Little Lamb," Ren laid a gentle hand on her slumped shoulders.

"It's still a good piece," Cecil added.

"We'll make it work, Nanami." Otoya told her, reading the music and strumming his guitar.

"Don't push it, Haru-chan," Natsuki smiled.

"The right notes will come, Nanami." Syo leaned on the piano.

"You need a distraction." Masato told her, starting to play. Starish began singing for her and she could feel the tension draining away. She smiled shyly when Tokiya reaching out with one long finger and ran it down her soft cheek.

The group moved to their host and began serenading her; she blushed like a school girl and laughed when Ren pulled her from her chair and began a slow dance. Haruka curtseyed to her love when Tokiya bowed to her and held out a hand as they, too, began to dance around the room. Syo and Natsuki pulled their violins out and added the strings to the piano. The rest of the evening was spent dancing and singing, letting the tension drain away.

0-0-0-0-0

The following days were nearly a repeat: the group would start a friendly game of sport in the afternoon only to be herded in by their composer. The evenings were spent with music, either the composing of or playing for Haruka's grandmother. The elder woman even played for the group and was joined by her granddaughter and sometimes Masato. Ren, Syo and Natsuki brought out their respective instruments with Cecil and Tokiya singing with Otoya's guitar accompanying them all.

One morning, during their last week of their month long leave, Haruka entered Tokiya's room, searching for her love. He was late as the others were already up and about; breakfast having become a sort of buffet. Haruka's elder leaving food ready at all times. She had told Haruka it was interesting keeping seven young men fed and happy.

"Tokiya?" She knelt next to him. He was in his futon but the covers had been pushed away; his sleep-shirt had ridden up and bared his torso. When she received no reply, she gently shook one broad shoulder. "Anata?"

"Mmmmf…."

Golden eyes glittered in amusement. It was not like him to be late for anything. "Tokiya, it's getting late." She was a bit sorry to wake him as they had been up late working on several new compositions with the others. Tokiya had still been working when she had finally gone to bed. "Time to get up."

"Don't want to, not going to." He sleepily replied, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow.

Haruka laid her hands on his wide back, "Tokiya." She began rubbing. "You need to get up." She reiterated. She could feel him raise up to meet her massaging digits; she stopped, not wanting to encourage him.

"Don't stop." He begged into his pillow.

"It's getting late, lazy bones."

"I'm on vacation, if you remember." He turned his head and opened one eye.

Sun met sky, "You certainly have gotten into the vacation routine." She teased, starting her back rub again.

"Feels good," he sighed.

"Don't go back to sleep!" She bent down to whisper in his ear. She gave a gasp when he suddenly spun and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on the futon with him. "Tokiya!"

"Hai," he raised his head to press a swift kiss to her soft lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" She returned his caress with one of her own and rested her chin on his chest.

"Giving the one I love a good morning kiss." He replied innocently.

His name came out on a sigh. "Aishteru." Haruka laid her head over his heart, letting the beat lull her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" She said into his shirt. She felt his arms tighten around her and had never felt so safe nor so loved. They lay like that for several minutes, the composer almost falling asleep. She was awoken from her light doze when Tokiya took a deep breath, making her body rise when his torso did with the intake of air. She sighed again.

"You aren't falling asleep, are you?" His deep voice rumbled beneath her ear, humor in his words.

"Iie," she lifted her head and gazed into his steely eyes. "I just wish we could stay like this forever."

Love shone out of his eyes at her words, "So do I, but I think the others would find performing rather difficult with you permanently attached to me. I would not mind though." He lifted a strong hand and ran it through her soft hair, letting the silk of it caress him.

"I imagine the fans would be rather jealous too." She smiled and sat up, her legs draping his hips. She let out a slight gasp at her position. "Ah, gomen nasai." She blushed.

"Iie," Tokiya, too, sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Did we not agree that we would work our way up to….." He blushed as well.

"Making love…?" Haruka ran her finger down the middle of his chest.

"Mmmmmmm," Tokiya then ducked his head to press a final lingering kiss to her soft lips. When he pulled away, he let his forehead rest against hers. "We should get up before the horde comes looking for us or even worse: your grandmother."

"I think my obaasan would be the easiest to deal with." She replied, moving off him to kneel on the floor.

Tokiya tilted his head and thought, "You're probably right." He laughed softly. He rose and stretched, causing his shirt to rise up and bare his torso again. "We need breakfast and to get this day started." He ran a finger over her lips and then down to her chin to close her opened mouth. "Like what you see?" He asked, pulling away and lifting both arms, removed the shirt completely. His lady love dropped her eyes and nodded which made him laugh. "All part of moving forward to that final step, koiishi."

0-0-0-0-0

On the final full day of their vacation, the group spent some time helping with harvesting the ripened fruits and vegetables. Masato was planning on making dinner that night to give their host a break and to let her try some of his cooking. They were all gathered in the kitchen helping with the cleaning and prepping under both the dark-haired pianists' and the grandmother's supervision. After dinner, which left everyone groaning at the amount they had all consumed, they retired to the living room where Haruka sat at the piano.

"We've finally finished the piece, Obaasan." She said. "We want you to be the first one to hear it." She turned and placed her fingers on the keys. She started the piece with each member adding their voices until a seven-part harmony swam through the room. At the end there were tears in both female's eyes.

"Subarashii…." The elder sniffed into a handkerchief. "Arigatou for such a wonderful gift." She rose and hugged each member of Starish, making them all blush.

"Thank you for having us here and for taking such great care of us." Tokiya said for the group.

"Thank you for taking care of Haru-chan. In her letters, she always talks of how much you all care about her. It is a wonderful thing to see in person."

"It is an easy thing to do." Cecil replied.

"She takes care of us too," Syo added.

"We all look out for one another, Lady." Ren took Haruka's relative's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"And that includes you now." Natsuki said, laying a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Should you ever need anything, you only have to contact us." Masato invited.

"Nanami is family so her family is ours." Otoya finished.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The grandmother's tears began in earnest now.

Haruka stood and went to her side. "Obaasan," she wrapped her relative in a hug. "It's alright." She smiled tenderly at the seven most important men in her life and mouthed her thanks.

The following morning, with luggage at their sides, Starish said their final goodbyes and thanks. As the cars pulled away they all turned to see who they now considered everyone's grandmother standing in the yard, waving at them. Haruka sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"Little Lamb?"

"Heki desu." She smiled in reassurance. "You all made her so very happy."

Tokiya pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her temple, "We shall come home again." He promised.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Okay Minna-san, this piece went way longer than I had planned as ideas kept popping into my head that begged to be added to the story. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for taking the time reading it.


End file.
